Phantom of the Opera vs Headless Horseman
by gothamcity29
Summary: Christine Daae is called to America to perform and because of that the Phantom of the Opera follows her there. However he soon learns that Christine is fated to die by the blade of the undead specter, the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow.


PHANTOM OF THE OPERA VS. HEADLESS HORSEMAN

America, in a small town just far north of New York called Sleepy Hollow, where a young and beautiful woman runs away in fear and terror. She is in a dark forest, where some mysterious figure is chasing after her on his large black steed. He is galloping at top speed towards this woman with what seems to be a sword in his hand. This woman is terrified out of her skull, but unfortunately she is unable to outrun this mysterious pursuer's horse. However that may not matter for the young lady trips over a branch, but also because of that, she sprained her ankle and cannot escape. She tries to crawl away, but this figure finally gets off his horse and begins to walk over to her. As she lays there helpless, the young woman looks up to see who it is that is chasing after her. She screams in terror, as her pursuer has no head atop his shoulder, but not only that, he raises his sword and without hesitation or mercy slices off her head. This Headless Horseman of sorts then takes her head and puts it inside a black bag, then he mounts his horse to ride off as soon the sun is about to rise.

Now in another place and another country sits another beautiful woman no more than possibly twenty, who has been given a letter. It reads, "Dear Ms. Daae, we here in the New York State Music Hall wish to formally invite you to perform for a special gala that we are presenting. Many of our critics and entertainers have been to France and know of your beautiful voice. Do us the honor of performing for us and bring your beauty and French culture here to our shores." Ms. Daae is in fact Christine Daae, who is a fresh face to the Paris Opera House, and while lacking in experiece, she has proven that she has the voice of an angel who fell from the very heavens itself. Christine is not alone although as it seems that she has a shadow in her room. It is what seems to be a man with a rather deep but smooth voice which it says to her, "You are to be congratulated my child. Your gifts have lead you to have admirers from foreign lands. You must go Christine, to please your Angel of Music and to some day let the whole world know your gifts." Christine tells her shadow that she shall go to America and perform for the audience there.

This pleases this Angel of Music, but Christine is a bit nervous about this performance, as she was asked to perform in New York. That is one of America's most popular and prosperous state's, and she wonders if she truly has the right to be there. He says, "Do not concern yourself with such trivias my child. Know this, that your Angel of Music will always be there to guide you in times of need. Now pack your bags and take off soon. Your ship is to depart in a few days, so you must make haste." Christine begins to pack her bags and this voice leaves the confines of her room. This voice on the other hand is no spirit or angel, but is in actuality a man. A masked man who has adored Christine ever since she came to his doors, and taught her how to express herself with her voice. He is called by many the Phantom of the Opera, who has caused mischief and terror across the halls of the opera house. This Phantom would do anything for Christine and to further prove it, he intends to sneak aboard her ship and go with her to America. His love for her at times can also be seen as an obsession, but his own obsession with her blinds him to not consider such an invasion of her life.

He too begins his voyage to America and is going to be with Christine and continue his little cherade of being an angel. It might be some form of amusement for him, or possibly something else entirely, however the Phantom does enjoy his cherade, as long as it makes Christine love him. In his secret lair, the Phantom looks in a mirror and he removes his mask that covers the scarred visage that he was born with. His face was so hideous that even upon his birth, the Phantom's own mother abandoned him by giving him to a travelling circus, where he became its most valuable asset. He escaped though and fled to Paris where he helped to construct the very opera house that he resides in. As soon as Christine came here to the opera house, he saw a greatness in here and he made it his mission to tutor her and make her a star. So it seems to further prove his unhealthy obsession with Christine, the Phantom has finished his packing and is going to sneak aboard the same ship tonight that is suppose to take Christine to New York.

The two of them have now finally boarded the ship, with Christine not the wiser to the Phantom boarding the ship. Their voyage will take a long time for sure, but both Christine and the Phantom are both excited to finally see America, especially New York. Which then in there are few people in the New York music hall speak about their unfortunate occurences. It seems that there have been deaths similar to what happened to a woman about a week ago. She was to be a performer here at the hall but she met an unfortunate fate by having her head sliced off. Although it seems that her fate has been shared by at least four other women who were to perform here at this hall. Since many people here are leaving in droves, no perfomer let alone any female performer dare to entertain. They believe this place to be cursed and that an old legend that this city in New York state once feared is responsible. The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, who according to legend was at one time a Hessian mercenary hired by England to fight the Americans during the American Revolution. His head was lost in battle and now his headless ghost rides chopping off heads until his own is restored to him.

Many people today no longer believe in the legend of the horseman as in the civilized world, he only seems to be an urban legend. While some to this day still do believe in the old folk tale and many have feared that sooner or later that the horseman will come for their head. So to try and get a talent to perform here the owner whose name is Mason Ward, was forced to seak out talent from foreign lands. In fact he has heard so much about Ms. Daae and had hoped that she'd save his music hall from the terrible plague that has befallen them. Ms. Daae's is not expected here for at least another week and so far there have been no more deaths at the hands of this mysterious attacker. However Mason is determined more than ever to get this performance for all of Sleepy Hollow and hopefully some day all of New York and then all of America to come here and hear such beautiful music and see such talented performances. He doesn't really seem to care much for the safety of his performers or for that matter any of his workers here. Which he has shown many times and because of his disregard for their live's, all of his workers are leaving in fear.

Now on board Christine's ship she is preparing herself for her performance she is to give at the music hall. She practices all the time and hasn't stopped once since she has been on the boat. The Phantom has stowed himself down below in the ship's cargo area and can hear the amazing improvement Christine has made on her voyage. They soon will learn that in a mere few short hours, their ship will be docking soon and both are ever the excited. More and more time has finally passed and the Phantom is the first to leave the ship. He sees that a carriage is expecting Christine, but he knocks out the real driver by smashing a club over the driver's head. The Phantom changes into his disguise of a very large black hooded cloak where he soon takes Christine to the music hall in Sleepy Hollow. It's about another day's worth before heading from here to Sleepy Hollow, so Christine practices some more with her voice. From all over the country side many different men, women, and children applaud such a wonderful voice. Even the birds of the forest seem to be enjoying the melodies that Christine sings as she makes her way to the small yet infamous town of Sleepy Hollow.

As the carriage goes by there seems to be another figure that has heard the sound of this innocent and beautiful music. In the dark and dreary section of the forest stands what seems to be a sword placed in the ground. It is old and littered with vines and all sorts of foilege in the forest. However something begins to happen as the sword glows a very devilish red color. Although that isn't the strangest of it all as the ground begins to rumble and suddenly a hand jolts out of the grave and begins to drag the rest of its body out of its resting place. It's the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, who seems to have found his next target and is going to kill her. Before that though, his horse appears out of thin air almost and the horseman mounts his equally devilish steed and rides off to kill Ms. Daae.

At the music hall finally, Christine steps out of her carriage, with the driver taking her luggage inside the hall for her. She thanks him for doing so, which he bows to her without saying even a single word to her and he then leaves. Christine is still unaware of the fact that the Phantom of the Opera or her Angel of Music that he masquerades as was in fact her driver. Also in fact that her life is in extreme danger and is at risk of being decapitated by an undead, headless spectre hellbent on carrying out his objective.

At the hall once again, Christine is given the formal tour of this beautiful hall by the owner Mason Ward. The scale is indeed grand but cannot compare to the opera house of Paris, but it is still a beauty to be seen. Mr. Ward takes Christine's things to her room, as well as escorting her to her dressing room. Before doing so however, Mason introduces Christine to a young woman named Amanda Carter. It seems that she is Christine's under study, who has been ever so anxious to perform on stage. With a little string of accidents it did seem that Amanda would have been able to perform, but with Chritine's timely arrival then Amanda cannot get the chance to do so. Christine tries to comfort her that in time Amanda will be able to perform here in the hall some day. That doesn't necessarily make her feel better, but is confident that in time, she shall perform and sweep everyone off their feet. The performance is to begin very soon, so Christine is taken to her dressing room so she can get into costume and prepare.

While she is in her dressing room, Christine recieves word from her so called Angel of Music which is, "Christine, your Angel has come to you here in America. I want you to know that I shall watch and guide you where ever you are. Show these unworthy men what gifts I gave you. Show them passion, grace, and beauty as you perform for these fools tonight. Go now my child and know that I shall be watching forever and ever." It is time now, so Christine will heed her maestro's words and goes out on stage to perform a beautiful and rather soothing peace of music. She begins the melody and right from the start, the whole audience has been bewitched by her voice. It's as if she has been singing all her life and as she continues, members of the audience begin to weep tears. The performance however is about to be ever so rudely interupted, as the Headless Horseman has finally arrived here. The doors leading to this theatre are jolted wide open with the horseman riding in on his horse with his sword unsheathed. All the participants here in the hall run in droves and screaming in terror, but the horseman clearly had no interest in them.

He dismounts from his horse with his sword still unsheathed and it is clear now that Christine is his target. He leaps onto the stage with sword in hand and prepares to make a blow to slice off Christine's head and to add to his collection. Christine is trembling in fear at seeing this headless assailant and quite frankly does not know how to react. Someone on the other hand isn't going to let Christine meet her demise, as a figure leaps off one of the music hall private boxes above the stage. He throws himself onto the horseman, who is knocked off the stage and soon the figure rises to reveal himself. The Phantom of the Opera has now revealed himself to the horseman, but more importantly Christine. She can see the mask covered face and Christine is not too sure of what to make of it. He tells her, "Christine! You must go now, or this spawn of hell will surely destroy you! Please go, now!" A stage hand goes to Christine's aid and takes her away to safety and now the infamous Phantom of the Opera is about to battle the undead Headless Horseman. So he thinks though, but the horseman has no want nor need to fight the Phantom at all.

He simply walks away and only intends to kill Christine, but the Phantom again refuses to allow such an act to happen. He strikes the horseman again by using his legs to kick the horseman down to the ground and with a great force. The Phantom has to get some sort of a weapon in order to defend himself which he manages to spy a suit of armor here in the hall. It is holding an axe, which is definitely something the Phantom can use to hopefully stop this being birthed of hellfire. It seems now that the horseman is finally going to have to fight the Phantom, as he gets up off the floor and prepares to attack. He raises his sword, but the Phantom blocks it with his own axe that he took from the suit of armor. The battle is short however as the horseman is quite skilled in combat and swordplay, while the Phantom has no such skills of his own. Even so, the Phantom continues to put up as much of a fight as he can to try and keep the horseman away from Christine. Which his little distraction did prove to be successful as Christine was escorted to a private carriage and sent away to a house of refuge.

The horseman can see now that he has failed in his mission to slay Christine, so he no longer feels the need to be here. Before he leaves though, the horseman slices into the Phantom's chest which forces the Phantom down on the ground crying in pain. The strike to his chest isn't enough to kill the Phantom however, as killing him was never the horseman's intention. He summons forth his horse and mounts his large black steed where he is to return to his resting place until his services are needed again. The Phantom tries to stop the blood flow by putting pressure on it with his hand, but it isn't enough. If he doesn't get a doctor soon then he might bleed to death and if the horseman returns then he cannot protect Christine. Luckilly one of the stage hands did see what the Phantom did to protect that lady, so he goes strait to the Phantom's side. He tries to comfort the Phantom, who refuses help from him but the boy says, "Please sir, if I don't help you then you'll bleed to death in no time. My father taught me some first aid, so I should be able to help you heal. It's the least I could do after you risked your life to save fair Ms. Christine. A voice like that should never be silenced by that headless horror from hell."

The Phantom has to say, "Thank you then my boy. I had no idea that there were others that would risk their lives to help somone like me. Very well boy as soon as you have helped me here, I want my shirt and jacket tailored, food, and any and all information that speaks of that Headless Horseman." The boy will oblige and for starters, he tells the Phantom that his name is Thomas. He gets to work strait away, but also takes the Phantom to a place of residence as long as he is here in the music hall. Young Thomas shows the Phantom of a very large storage center that was legend to be used during the American Revolution to hide runaway slaves. It is a large place and the Phantom tells Thomas that it will indeed suit his purposes while he is here. Until then the Phantom must take rest until his wounds heal enough for him to fight anew. He does not like the idea of having to wait, but for Christine's sake, he'd wait an eternity and barter with Satan himself to give him the strength to fight this headless horror. That may not be necessary as the boy Thomas has returned with some food and the Phantom's clothese have been repaired.

Thomas brought some leftover but still warm roast beef, cheese, some bread, and a half full bottle of wine. The wine is excellent and the food is quite good, but the Phantom wants more than food and drink. He wants to know more about the Headless Horseman so Thomas tells the Phantom all that he knows. Which is, "Everyone here in Sleepy Hollow knows the legend of the Headless Horseman sir. He was a Hessian sent by England to keep the Americans at bay during the revolution. However he lost his head to a stray cannon ball, and according to myth, he rises from the grave and will not rest until his head is returned to him. Allegedly the last appearance of this horseman was about a hundred years when he chased after a man named Ichabod Crane. He was a school master that seemed to have enchanted a young Katrina Van Tassel. The horseman rode after him and chased Crane out of Sleepy Hollow some time after that. There are rumors that Crane died by the horseman's blade, but others believed he survived and lived to marry another. Unfortunately all everyone knows are myths and rumors with no real evidence to support any of the tale."

The Phantom has to say then, "Very well young Thomas. That's pretty vague but is information none the less. Thank you then Thomas and while I am here in your hall, I want you to be my eyes and ears. Learn more about the horseman and even about Crane and Ms. Van Tassel. Their part's of the story may help us learn more about the horseman and how to defeat him." Young Thomas shall obey the Phantom and returns to the surface of the music hall and also tells the Phantom, he shall learn if Christine is well. The Phantom objects to that, for as long as she is away from this place, then he knows she is safe from the Headless Horseman. Thomas will also obey such a request but he might have to disregard such a thing and go to see Christine himself. The Phantom now continues his meal and his drink which even for American standards, he finds rather exquisite by his standards. However even though he did command for Thomas to forget Christine, he cannot. The Phantom will not be at peace until he knows that Christine is well and not under the threat of death by the Headless Horseman.

The horseman himself has returned to his grave so that he can rest, but a voice tells him, "You have failed me, my dark avenger. Ms. Daae is still alive and it is all because of that man in the mask. In order to complete your task and assure your freedom from my grasp, then you're going to have to kill him first. Use what ever force is needed to end his mettling and you must use all means to destroy him. Even if it means using the woman and his new young friend as leverage. Rest now until the sun has set and then go to destroy him with all your dark might. Do not rest then until he is dead and Christine's head has been added to my collection." The horseman does understand his mission and until then, he shall rest in his grave until the sun has set and he can ride again to carry out his master's order. It seems that the horseman is an unwitting pawn to some strange and evil force that seems to be using him to carry out a vendetta against Christine. The reason is not clear, but someone with an evil heart is using an even eviler being to do their bidding must be a truly dispicable and corrupt soul to rely on this creature of darkness.

Now then obeying what the Phantom has told him, Thomas is trying to learn more about the Headless Horseman. While he is young, Thomas is a very intelligent person and is quite educated so he can read and write. Thomas went to a library and is trying to find more information on the horseman, as well as Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel. It seems that Katrina was indeed courted by Crane, but was also in the sights of a man named Bram Van Brunt. He had a very strong affection for Katrina, but she seemed to be wooed more by Crane, even though his appearance was almost that of a walking scarecrow rather than a human. The two seemed really smitten with one another, but Bram was infinitely jealous of Crane, so he hatched a plan to get rid of him. Not long ago after both Bram and Katrina married, it was discovered that Bram used black magic to control the horseman. It seems the horseman may have already been a wandering spirit, but Bram used spells and incantations to control him for his purposes. The horseman was used to frighten Crane away from Sleepy Hollow, but it was never truly learned what became of Ichabod. However not six months after they married, Katrina learned that Bram did indeed use black magic to control the horseman.

Bram was executed for his crimes and Katrina died of a broken heart not a day after this dreadful truth was discovered. There is another legend of Katrina's ghost wanders the fields of Sleepy Hollow waiting for Ichabod to return to her. However that legend has merely been seen as a rumor thought up by drunken surveyors who had too much to drink. This will please the Phantom very much and so then Thomas takes what he has learned to the Phantom. With this new knowledge, it might be able to help them learn the identity of the one who is clearly controlling the horseman. So then he sneaks out of the library with the books he read and takes them to the Phantom, who is still recovering from his wounds. He quickly walks through the door and sees the Phantom without his mask on, but his back is turned. The Phantom states, "Damn you child! Knock on my door shall you please? No one and I mean no one is to see me without my mask on! Do you understand?" Thomas does understand and with guilt in his voice, he apologizes to the Phantom. He simply tells Thomas to forget his transgression and to tell the Phantom of what he has found out about the horseman and both Crane and Katrina.

Thomas spins the tale, "Sir, it seems that Katrina and Ichabod Crane were enamored with each other. However she had another suiter, Bram Van Brunt, who appears to have used dark magic to control the horseman. It wasn't discovered right from the start no, but only six months after they wed. Bram was executed for practicing black magic and soon after that Ms. Katrina died of a broken heart. It seems that his jealousy is what tainted his soul enough to want to perform black magic and take Katrina for his own." That makes the Phantom think for a moment as to why these killings are now commencing. He theorizes that all the victims might have some sort of connection with one another. So the Phantom demands for a list of names of all the people who were killed. Thomas can tell the Phantom he needs no list, for Thomas knew who all the ones that were killed. All of them were female performers that were suppose to perform before it was decided for Christine to come and perform. There were at least six deaths so far and if Christine did perish then her under study Ms. Carter would have to perform.

Although he soon begins to fear for her life as soon then the horseman would come for her as well. That makes the Phantom ponder again and he says, "Wait, that's it my boy, that's it! Christine's under study has to be the one pulling the horseman's strings. Like Bram before, she is using dark spells to control the horseman and to murder the lady performers so she can act on stage. Jealousy, a truly evil weapon and poor excuse to justify such gruesome acts. It's clear now that since I stopped the horseman from killing Christine, then he is surely to come for my head instead, to rid himself of my presence and to finally kill my beloved Christine. There must be something then that the both of them used to control the horseman and use as leverage against him. Of course, it's his skull Thomas. They used it against the horseman then so they would have power over him." It's soon realized that they need to find the horseman's skull and the only one to have it is Ms. Carter. The Phantom then demands that Thomas tell him where Christine was taken and Thomas says that it was a farm house not too far from here.

The Phantom intends to go there then to protect Christine, and await the return of the horseman. While Thomas though is to search Amanda's room to find the horseman's skull so then it can be returned to him and so he can finally rest in peace. The Phantom gives young Thomas a pistol that he may need in case should Amanda Carter possibly endanger his life. Although Thomas prays he shall not have to use such methods, but time can no longer be wasted. The Phantom puts his shirt and coat back on along with hic cloak and hat, so he can ride off to find Christine. For surely now the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow is coming for them both and he wants to be ready for him. His fears are put to rest as the horseman raises his hand out of his grave and summons his horse to go kill both the Phantom and Christine. Who is in fact still riding out to the barn that Christine was taken to, in order to keep her safe from the horseman. He has finally arrived there and is very nervous, for he will not know how Christine will react to the fact he is not an angel, but only a disfigured man in a mask who is obsessed over such a beautiful woman. However he will need to face her any way and there is no time to be second guessing one's self.

He goes to open the barn door, where Christine sits in a chair waiting for the danger to pass. He speaks to her, "Christine I have returned to you. Your life in in danger by that Headless Horseman, so I am willing to risk my life in order to fight him. Although based on the expression of your face, I can see that you are cross with me." She is indeed very cross, for she honestly believed that maybe some force had taken pitty on her. Until she then discovered that her angel was nothing more than a man in a mask who only obsesses over her. She doesn't want to see him ever again and demands that he leave this place at once and return to France. For with him there, she may have no obligation to want to go back to France at all. The Phantom understands why Christine is upset with him, but he tries to comfort her by telling her another story. It's true that he is indeed obsessed with Christine, but it isn't just that now anymore. He discovered the truth as to why the Headless Horseman wants to kill her. He first had to tell her that there's a reason why Christine was brought to Sleepy Hollow, but it wasn't just because she could sing, but because they had no choice. Several of the young female performers that were scheduled to perform there met an ill fate.

They were all beheaded by the Headless Horseman and he believes to know the identity of the one pulling the horseman's strings. Christine does not believe his story at all, for it could merely be a tale he concocted for her to feel grateful for being saved by him. He grabs Christine by her arms and tells her, "Listen to me Christine! I know you can never forget the things I have done in order to be with you. Even my infamy at the opera house in Paris, but believe me when I say that the threat is very real. Your life as well as mine is in danger and as long as the horseman is on the loose, we shall never be free from his wrath." She can see the seriousness in his one uncovered eye from the mask that covers the right half of his face. To further prove himself, the Phantom even removes his mask to try and gain her trust. Christine can see now why he must wear a mask, as it is truly hideous and deformed. He has to tell her that even his own mother did not want him as her child, so he was given to a travelling circus. He puts it back on and tells her that his life is in her hands now and will give it in order to save her, that is if she'll let him.

She doesn't exactly know what to say, but that may not matter now for the Headless Horseman has finally come. He has his sword in hand and an axe in the other and he is ready to kill the Phantom and Christine. However now, back at the music hall, Thomas is searching all through Amanda's belongings in hopes of finding the horseman's skull. He isn't having any luck what so ever, but he manages to spy a chest with a very huge lock on it. He tries to get into the chest, but the lock is just too strong to force open. He has an idea for there was a large hammer in the props room and that might be the tool needed to get the lock open.

The Phantom and Headless Horseman continue to battle, with the Phantom again armed with an axe. He knew the horseman would come after him and knew the horseman would know where to find Christine. So it is now even more obvious who the horseman's pupper master is. The two continue to do battle, with once again the Phantom is at a huge disadvantage because he has no real fighting skills. Sure he has read some battle tactics and certain fighting stands in books, but that is nothing compared to the real thing. That does not matter to him, as even if he is clearly outmatched against the horseman, the Phantom will not rest until Christine is safe and the horseman is defeated. He doesn't stand much of a chance though, so he tries to reason with the horseman as well. He cries out, "Horseman! Please listen to reason. I know who is controling you and I want to help return to you what was lost. If you surrender this battle then I will return to you your skull and then you can finally rest in peace in hell where you belong!" The horseman does not listen and only continues his assault by striking the Phantom with his sword, but he is able to block with the axe the Phantom has with him.

Thomas has returned to Amanda's room with the large hammer, but this time he is not alone, for she is there in her room. She merely sits on her bed as if she was expecting Thomas to come here and see her. She has to say, "So then young man, you know don't you? You and that masked mettler learned of my connection with the horseman didn't you?" He tries to deny what she is saying, but it is clear that she is too smart to fall for his pretend ignorance. It's true that Thomas is indeed allied with the Phantom as he wants to stop the one who is responsible for these sinfull killings. So she then goes on by saying how it's true that she is the master behind the horseman. His skull is in that locked chest and he is welcome to it but she pulls out an axe that she hid under her bed covers. There is something else he wants to know and that is why Amanda is doing all of this. It's mere jealousy plain and simple and that she goes on by saying how no one here would let her perform. Amanda felt that she had more talent than most of the performers her and thought it was unjust that she could not perform.

So she did indeed trade her soul with Lucifer himself to have the spells needed to raise the horseman from his grave and be her servant. Amanda even goes on by saying that her maiden name is only a mere false identity. Her true name is Amanda Crane and is a decendant of Ichabod Crane. She knew the stories of the Headless Horseman and that he nearly killed Ichabod, but he managed to escape by crossing the covered bridge over the river that lead out of Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod went to New York City and became a school teacher there, where he met his wife and they married. Stories of his romp with the Headless Horseman were passed down through the family so that is how she knew. Amanda learned of the black magics that Bram used and so she used the same spells to control him. Thomas is outraged that Amanda's motives for doing such an evil crime is mere jealousy and greed. She doesn't care what he thinks and is prepared to kill Thomas, but he responds by showing her his pistol. He threatens to shoot if she even comes close with that axe of hers, but she has to tells him that if she dies, the horseman will continue his rampage. The only way to stop him is to return to him his skull or he will continue the original mission that he was forced to do.

The Phantom continues his duel with the Headless Horseman by trying to match move for move, but he cannot. It's clear the horseman can't be reasoned with so there is only one way to stop him and that is to find a way to destroy him. He has to think of a smart way to kill the horseman that is if Thomas cannot get him the skull. However the horseman takes a swing with his sword, but the Phantom manages to dodge it by ducking under the blade and then striking the horseman in his back with the axe. With the horseman distracted for the moment, the Phantom takes Christine and guides her to his horse. He tells her to get on and get as far away from here as possible. She refuses to abandon him as the horseman wants her and not the Phantom, which she pleas to let him take her.

The Phantom has to say that he wants the both of them dead now. The Phantom wants to postpone that as long as he can, until the Phantom can find a way to defeat the horseman for good. She still reluctanly refuses but he does what he must by slapping her in the face which knocks her out. He puts her on his horse and then he slaps the horse in the rear which makes it run away. He only watches at Christine is taken away, but the moment soon passes when the horseman appears behind the Phantom, who grabs him by the shoulder and tosses the Phantom at least twenty feet away, where he lands back in the barn. The horseman now looks even more determined to kill the Phantom so then he can then kill Christine and finally regain his skull.

Thomas continues his stand still with Amanda and while he does have the clear advantage with a pistol over her axe, he does not know how to react. He does not want to lower himself down to her levels, but she has to further threaten him by saying, "Come now child. The only way to take the horseman's skull, is you have to kill me. You know you want too don't you boy? So do it then lad? Kill me and save your precious Christine, but know that even my death will not stop the horseman's rage!" She triest to provoke him more by raising her axe and so he is indeed forced to shoot her. Amanda falls over dead, but Thomas has no time to mourn, so he takes the giant hammer to break the lock on her chest. It breaks off and the skull is there in a black bag, so he takes it and he jumps on a horse to ride to the barn where Christine was suppose to be.

The Phantom now, tries to hide in the barn and to also rest for a moment but that won't be possible. As the horseman starts striking the bard door with his sword and axe to kill the Phantom. The Phantom decides to climb a ladder he sees, which might give him some cover, if he hides in the loft. The horseman barges in looking for the Phantom who seems to have vanished just like his namesake. He lays down on the loft to try and catch his breath, but the horseman has a thought on where he is hiding. He goes under the loft and starts to jab his sword through the loft to try and kill the Phantom. The first strike nearly missed the Phantom's head while the second one went right between his legs and almost got him in his private sector as it were. He dodges the blade by rolling around on the loft and manages to find an answer to his problem. There is an old scarecrow up here, which the Phantom disguises as himself, by removing his cloak and hat by putting them on the scarecrow. The Phantom lets out a very loud scream and he then tosses the disguised scarecrow at the horseman.

He does believe it to be the real thing, so with his sword and axe, he slices the so called Phantom in half with one clean stroke. He believes to have succeeded in his mission, but looks more closely to see that it was a mere scarecrow and not the real thing. Up in the loft though, the Phantom sees a pair of small handheld farmer's scythes that he intends to use as weapons against the horseman. He leeps off the loft with his scythes to defend him against the horseman's blade. They both lock in place but the battle goes on anew with neither combatant willing to back down now. The Phantom because he is willing to sacrifice his own life, while the Headless Horseman has been commanded to end the Phantom's life. One is fighting because of a tainted heart while the other fights because the very grasp of the devil gives him no choice but to fight. The fight is strenuous for the Phantom, but since the Headless Horseman is a ghost, he can go on until doomsday. So the battle does go on, but the Phantom has to take a breather or else he is going to die by mere exhaustion.

There may soon be salvation as Thomas continues to ride with the skull in hand, but he is unsure if he can reach his new friend the Phantom in time. Their battle has now been lead outside of the barn and now heading deep into the forest. The Phantom although sees an opportunity to at least for now, distract the horseman and allow himself to rest from this conflict. There is a well that the Phantom intends to trap the horseman in so then he can escape into the woods, which might provide him an edge but also some cover to rest for a moment. So he lures the horseman to the well with hopes of at least temporarily trapping him in for the moment. He is backed against the well, with the horseman about to make what he believes to be the final blow. However the Phantom dodges the sword strike and he then places one of the scythes into the horseman's chest and finally his back. He then lifts the horseman over his shoulder and plunges him down into the old dried up well. The Phantom first takes a look at the trapped horseman, but he now makes way into the forest to find some cover and to rest for a moment.

The horseman may be trapped for now, but he already has a plan to free himself from this pitiful prison. He takes out two axes which he jams into the sides of the well and uses them to climb out of the well. He continues to lift himself out of the well to where he manages to lift his hand out of the well entirely. He is free and so he then summons his horse to ride into the forest, so that he can go in and make the final blow. The Phantom hurries as deep into the forest as possible, but he soon hears the sounds of a horse. He automatically deduces the horseman was able to free himself, but is frightened to realize it was so soon. He ducks behind a tree to try and avoid the horseman for as long as possible, but he has to take a look for a brief moment. The horseman is here on his horse searching the forest for the Phantom like a hunter hunting the lions of Africa. The Phantom has to try an outsmart the horseman, but so far even a man without a head and for that matter a brain, has been able to outsmart him. So for the moment he closes his eyes to try and tries to catch his breath, but that is interrupted as the horeman's horse finds the Phantom.

He alerts his master to the Phantom's location, who jams his sword thorugh the tree that the Phantom is resting upon. However it also manages to pierce the Phantom's shoulder which causes him to come out from his hiding place. The horseman then slashes the Phantom in his chest again, but the reaction causes the Phantom to spin around, which then the horseman slashes him in the back. The Phantom is doomed for sure as the horseman is going to make his kill by slicing off the Phantom's head. However in the nick of time, Thomas arrives with the horseman's skull, which he shows to him. The horseman is no longer interested in killing the Phantom, all he wants is the boy to hand over his skull. Thomas commands for the horseman to follow him out of the woods. Thomas rides off and so the horseman gets on his horse to chase after him. The Phantom barely manages to make himself stand up so he can go after Thomas and the Headless Horseman.

Thomas on the other hand has the skull raised high in the air so the horseman is still tempted to follow him. Thomas seems to have a plan of some kind as he is heading towards the edge of a cliff that leads strait into the ocean. Thomas gets off his horse now for he has made it and commands for it to flee. The horseman still on his horse has arrived now and looks to want it badly so then he can finally rest in peace. Thomas on the other hand says, "Back to hell with you headless spawn of Satan!" He tosses the skull into the ocean, but the horseman goes after it by leaping off the cliff to try and catch it. However something else happens as the horseman and his steed begin to spontaneously burst into flames. Then finally to ashes and with the blast powerful enough to destroy the skull and plunge its remains deep into the bottom of the ocean. The Phantom has caught up with Thomas and has to ask how he was able to destroy the horseman like that. Thomas recalled the story of the fact the horseman could not cross over the bridge.

The water must have a purifying effect and since the horseman lept over the cliff and fell into the ocean, his ghost essance was destroyed along with the skull. However the Phantom finally faints from the exhaustion and the loss of blood from his blows to the horseman. Thomas tries to revive him, but he cannot so then he takes the Phantom away from here so he can get help and rest.

The Phantom now wakes up and is again in bandages but he is not alone as both Christine and Thomas are there with him. He is grateful for the two of them helping him but asks Thomas to leave for he must speak to Christine in private. He understands and so he leaves and then the Phantom speaks to Christine which he says, "Listen Christine, I am not angry with you on how you described me before. I was out of line to spy on you and watch your every move as I trained you to use that voice. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to return to France while I stay here in America, so then you would never have to see me again." Christine admits she was angry, but now she is not for the Phantom was the one who saved her from the Headless Horseman. She would be honored if he returned to France with her and is beginning to think that maybe the Phantom is not just an angel for music but also a guardian angel sent to protect her. The Phantom is happy to hear such words, but before they return to Paris, she must promise to him that she performs tonight and use those gifts he bestowed upon her.

She does promise and so she leaves to get dressed and to put on her clothes needed to perform tonight. Thomas returns to the room to check on the Phantom, who assures Thomas he is alright. The Phantom has to also thank Thomas for helping him during this endeavor with the horseman. Thomas admits it was a pleasure to help him and would like to know the true reason why he wears a mask. The Phantom feels obligated to answer the boys question so he tells him. When the Phantom was just a baby, he was born with this hideous mutation. His horrid face was so hideous that his own mother gave him up and gave him to a travelling circus. That's one of the reasons why he resents humanity as he never knew a simple pleasure of having a loving mother. Thomas has to admit that he had no loving mother either as his died in childbirth and his father gave him up for adoption. Thomas was brought here where the whole cast and crew became his family. The Phantom can see that Thomas is a kindred spirit and tells the boy that the Phantom had a human name once and that it was Eric.

Both even share what seems to be a hug as if it were between father and son, which is something not even the Phantom knows of either. Soon the performance for Christine is going to begin and the Phantom wants to get a view of the performance in the best seats in the house. Young Thomas knows of one that is better than any seat or private box and that's the secret passage that leads to the back of the stage itself. Christine gives her performance and with the horseman gone, there is not going to be any interruption again, so that means all can enjoy as it was meant to be. Everyone enjoys the show and Christine is given a standing ovation for her splendid take on the program. She manages to see the Phantom hiding on the stage who along with Thomas shows their reaction to the show and like the audience, they are speechless.

However it is now time to return to France, with Mr. Ward thankful that Christine did come to entertain the masses. However also to thank her masked friend that was able to stop the Headless Horseman and show them that it was Amanda Carter or now Amanda Crane was the one responsible for the murders. All of her belonging's now as well as the Phantom's are loaded up into a carriage. Before they leave both Thomas and Eric as Thomas knows him now share one last fater and son style hug before the Phantom leaves back to France. The pair get into the carriage and begin their journey back to their ship. Although as they are taken, the Phantom gets a look out the window and he can't believe his eyes. The Headless Horseman sits there just looking at the Phantom. He then rides off and disappears, which does frighten the Phantom, for it looks like the nightly ride of the Headless Horseman in Sleepy Hollow is far from over.

THE END...?


End file.
